Thor Odinson (LoF)
|color2 = |fontcolor = |usercolor = http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:BabyRodent}} Thor is a character that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Lock of Fate from Asgard as a Party Member. He is the Asgardian god of thunder as well as the firstborn prince of Asgard and elder son of Odin All-Father. He would eventually become a member of the Avengers. Story Before Lock of Fate Long before the events of "Lock of Fate", Thor was once worshiped as the God of Thunder in Norse mythology and grew up in Asgard alongside of his adoptive brother Loki. As the son of Odin, he is the heir to the Asgardian throne and is expected to be a strong warrior. Over time, he becomes renowned as a strong warrior in his own right with the ability to wield Mjolnir even after worship began to wane. At some point, after Odin had ordered Asgard to be closed off in the wake of the Heartless Invasion in various worlds by the words of a seer, Thor started to travel to Hollow Bastion (which the Asgardians referred to it as the "Midgardian piece") to combat with the Heartless without his father's approval and with Heimdall's help. Lock of Fate Thor first appears in Chapter 15 after being sent to Hollow Bastion again by Heimdall where he faced off against Heartless in the Gorge. Unlike the previous times, however, he is unexpectedly stopped by Fusa just as he was about to strike her Meow Wow as it was going to him. Although he urged her to leave for someplace safe, Thor would eventually notice Fusa's fighting with the Keyblade as they, along with Max Goof and Gremlin Gus, fought the Behemoth Runts in the Gorge. However, it was not until during the fight with the Frost Behemoth that Fusa is mortally wounded and her friends are knocked unconscious that Thor lured the giant Heartless away from her just as it was about making the killing blow. He would also notice her determination to protect her friends as she eventually defeated the Behemoth. Admiring her willpower and realizing that her wounds were too severe, Thor brought Fusa, as well as her friends and her Meow Wow, to Asgard with Heimdall's help again, eventually having the small party be sent to the Healing Room and bringing the Meow Wow with him. In between chapters 15 and 16, he would heal Fusa's broken arm with his hammer in the Healing Room and bless Meow Wow with the Element of Cure so it would be useful to her and her friends. After Fusa and her friends were reunited upon their wounds being healed, Thor met with them and brought them to the Training Grounds for his own friends to help Fusa improve her fighting abilities with the confidence that she would be successful in combat. In the Training Grounds, he would eventually provide her with the Element of Thunder so that she would properly combat his brother in her training. Once training was complete for now, Thor invited Fusa and her group for a feast in the Mess Hall, though he is criticized by Loki for expecting to quickly form a friendship with the outsiders without even knowing more about them. This made him wonder if he did this on impulse, though Heimdall, whom he visits in the night for his advice, tells him that there might be a reason why the prince brought the small group to the Realm. However, Thor is alerted to the presence of Heartless in the Training Grounds by Heimdall, leaving him to get Fusa and her friends to clear them out. Once the Training Grounds was clear of any Heartless there, he finds out that they first appeared in the Weapons Vault and then rouses the warriors to fight them to protect Asgard. It would be then that he, Fusa, and her group headed out with Gus's information that the Heartless is after the world's Keyhole. While on their venture in getting Lady Sif and the Warriors Three from their locations, Thor discusses to Fusa on using the Limit Break "Eye of the Storm" with her as he feels that he trusts her with it. Although the first attempt is a failure, he does not hold it against her and joins her and her party to fight the Crooked Chariot. They try again with the Limit and this time, they perform it, defeating the Heartless. Thor was present when Odin gave out the order to have Fusa and her party be escorted to Heimdall's Observatory despite the thunderer's protests as well as when the Gateway to Asgard's Keyhole is revealed. He would escort the small party to the Observatory before witnessing their departure from the realm and back to Hollow Bastion. {To be added} Trivia * In Chapter 16, Thor using Mjolnir to heal Fusa's arm draws from Norse mythology, where the hammer was used for healing as well as protection and blessing. Likewise, him giving Fusa's Meow Wow the Element of Cure is also a nod to him being the lesser-known god of healing as well. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Party Members (LoF)